


09:08am

by Gerardwayismymom



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerardwayismymom/pseuds/Gerardwayismymom
Summary: he promised he will get better, he promised he was happybut who knew he was planning his death the whole time





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I wrote so it might suck. also I'm sorry and pls don't hate me after reading this k? i hate my psycho self too

He hugged his cardigan around himself tightly, thinking about the ways to surprise the other man when he gets home, his smile on his lips.  
He walked a little faster, looking around and taking a deep breath.  
The lights turned green, he could see the blue house in the other side of the street and his smile got wider. He bit his lip excitedly and took big steps, opening the fence slowly.

He was not in the yard as always so maybe he was back in bed? he shoved his hand in the pocket of his jeans, unlocking the door.  
He took a deep breath, inhaling the other man’s smell in the air as he entered the house.  
Something like vanilla and coffee.

He raised his eyebrows, maybe he can make coffee for both of them and wake him up with the smell of it. He smiled to the idea and turned towards the kitchen, starting the coffee machine.  
He grabbed both their favorite mugs and poured the steaming liquid into them, taking a sip of his before heading upstairs.  
He opened the door with his foot carefully so he don't spill the liquid, finding their shared bed empty.  
He placed the mugs on the nightstand and scratched his head.  
Maybe he was in the shower. he checked on the small box of rings he had been hiding in the closet to make sure his boyfriend hadn’t seen it and when he saw it he took it, opening it and seeing the two silver rings.  
He smiled and hid it back, walking to the bathroom and finding the door half open  
-

 

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" the tattooed man yelled, tear falling from his eyes as small rain drops.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU PROMISED!"

He didn’t know how to feel. Angry? scared? Heartbroken?  
and again,  
the other man was speechless, his hazel eyes locked to the floor, mesmerized by the red liquid flowing out from his wrists down to his pale thighs  
it was nothing compared to the amount covering a big area under his trembling legs  
oh no  
what did he do?  
he wasn’t even thinking about his lover for a second

"I wanna sleep fore- ver" he choked on a dry sob, head leaning on the cold wall of their bathroom

he looked up to the ceiling, feeling his body going numb slowly.  
his mouth was dry and his eyes were getting blurry

he took one last look at the other man kneeling in front of himself, his face drained of any color and his eyes red and puffy  
he reached up with all his power. His shaking hand slowly stroked the man’s face, staining his pale cheek with blood

"I- love- you" he whispered, a small smile forming on his pale chapped lips  
a tear drop slid down on his own cheek  
hundreds of words were formed inside his mind  
all their sweet memories  
the sunsets they had watched together, all the nights they spent making love  
but he just couldn't...  
he couldn't get the words out, no matter how hard he tried, he felt too weak to even speak  
but he wished he could  
he wished he could let him know how much he loved him, and how much all those memories meant to him

"LIAR!"  
"IF YOU LOVED ME YOU COULD NEVER DO TH-"

and he closed his eyes peacefully, his hand falling down.  
that was it.

 

his Screams filled the house, calling his lover's name  
his voice trailing off in the cold house like horror movies

no  
it wasn't possible  
it wasn't real  
it was only last night. he promised he was fine. he promised he was happy. he promised he wasn't harming himself anymore. But who knew he had been planning his own death the whole time  
their bed was still messed up from their morning cuddle  
their coffee mugs were still on the nightstand

why?  
He looked around  
What should he do?  
It wasn’t going to happen  
He couldn’t be dead  
NO!  
He held the body, cold hand hanging down and small crimson drops dropping as he stood up, pressing the cold face to his neck  
He used all his power, shaking him  
He was going to wake up  
He HAD to. He had to watch the sunset as the man surprises him with the black velvet box.  
"wake up!"  
he whispered  
Just like their old times  
he would kiss his nose and caress his soft inked hair, and he would wake up with a smile, showing his baby teeth.

His once beautiful pale face was slowly going grey and cold.

soon the ambulance could be heard in the distance but it was too late  
he saw the red and blue lights, he felt them taking away the cold body from his arms  
he watched them placing the body in a black bag as an unfamiliar voice announced

“time of Death: 09:08am”


End file.
